


Going home isn't always so bad. Or is it?

by RandomFan20



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: References to Sonic the Hedgehog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan20/pseuds/RandomFan20
Summary: An idea for a sequel. Nothing special here, but it could be. There isn't a ton of fics for the Sonic Movie yet so I wanted to add a little something more to the pot for people to enjoy. If it's liked I'll keep going. If not I'll just add a few ideas as chapters.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 131
Collections: Sonic Fanfics





	1. Getting the party started

_"Hi! It's been awhile. About 6 months. My life is so different now that I have a home. It's amazing! The whole town of Green Hills knows me now, and I help everyone out. Mostly it's running errands or chores that people have a hard time getting to but I don't mind, I like helping people. Like Tom and Maddie do. They've been so nice to me. Everyone has. Things couldn't be better! Well, maybe right now at this moment where we finally get to start the story, this? This could be better."_

************************************************ 

"Hey don't you think this is a really bad idea?"

"The storm is still pretty far out Sonic, it's fine."

Sonic watched in mild concern as Tom climbed up a tall ladder to untangle the top of a tree that had gotten tangled in some phone lines. 

"An ounce of prevention and no week-long outage waiting for repairs!" 

"You're like some kind of weird Robin Hood of forethought. You know everyone has a mobile phone anyway right?" 

"Not everybody Sonic. And if I remember correctly everyone had to wait in line to use the generators to charge their phones because someone blew out half the country's power and that took weeks to fully restore. I know it's not big deal but it's just better to avoid it if we can." Tom was carefully cutting the branch, pulling it gently away from the line. 

Sonic snorted indignantly. "It's not worth it if you fall 20 feet on your butt. I think the storm is coming in faster anyway. You almost done? I don't know why you won't just let me do it. Waiting to tell you I was right sucks." 

The buzz of electricity was in the air, something Tom apparently hadn't noticed but had Sonic on edge. 

"I'm done, okay?" He tossed the saw he was using to the ground to avoid any accidents as he came down. 

"Good. I think you make a better Donut Lord than a lightning rod. I am totally calling Maddie if you don't come down right now mister!" 

"I'm co. . ." 

_"In half of a blink of an eye so many things happened. First, I could see that the storm was totally ahead of schedule when I felt a jolt of electricity in the air and caught the beginning of a bright flash of light. Second, about twenty different thoughts raced through my mind as I ran, the most absurd of which being how much I was going to enjoy saying 'I told you so' and the worst being that if I was too slow everything that was so good would immediately be bad again. It was that feeling that generated the familiar cackle of energy in my quills, I think. Third, I realized I wasn't only racing actual lightening, but my own inability to completely control my own power. Fourth, I was hoping Tom didn't find out that since I couldn't actually carry him, I had to push him off the ladder to get him to the ground and use my speed to yank him as far from the tree as I could before he actually hit the ground. Physics is fun kids! Fifth, it wasn't just the storm I was feeling deep in my bones, and I knew it."_

Sonic was up the ladder and back down just as the explosion of light shook them both, Tom staring up at the pole that was now lightly smoking. "Well I guess you were . . ." Tom started, pausing in concern when he turned to the hedgehog who was now glowing and sparking. "Hey! Hey it's fine!" he shouted edging closer to Sonic, careful not to get too near knowing now from experience how the kid was still learning how to deal with his own incredible power when he got upset. Tom had seen some pretty amazing things come from him, but this seemed different. Potential danger didn't seem to set him off, hell he'd pushed him off a building without knowing how it would turn out so it was unlikely that the close call with lightening had him jarred. And this felt like significantly more power than he usually emitted anyway, Robotnic level power. 

Sonic was equally as confused. He crouched and wrapped his arms around his knees, trying his hardest to contain or dissipate the energy somehow but it wasn't working. 

"What wrong with you??" he asked himself, a habit he hadn't been able to fully break yet. 

"I don't know! Why don't you know? It's you! You should know!" 

"Tom almost got himself killed. Is that it?" 

"I don't know, maybe? But he does that every day. It's not that weird." 

"You better get this under control Sonic!" 

"I'm trying!!" 

"If you don't and it happens again . . " 

"They'll come find you. They'll try to take you away." 

"Or they'll try to take them away from you." 

"Oh . . . yeah . . . I guess that has kinda been bothering us hasn't it? But it's never going to happen! We can handle anyone that tries!"

He grunted as he held on to all his energy as tightly as he could, but it needed to go somewhere. He needed to get right of all the excess somehow. He needed to do it *now*. This wasn't like anything he'd ever felt, something was different this time and it was making everything even worse.

"Sonic! Just let it go" he heard Tom calling out to him. 

"I . . . I can't! I don' know what will happen!" 

"Here! Put it all into this!" an unfamiliar voice and shape was suddenly in front of him, shoving something into his hands. As if by instinct he felt a connection to the object and wrapped himself around it, dully noted that it was colorless and looked like a plain clear rock. He closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could, directing all the power popping around him into the stone. 

And just like that it was all over. He toppled back to a sitting position, panting for a moment as Tom rushed to his side. 

"Sonic! Are you okay? What happened?" 

He nodded, turning to look up at his friend. "I'm . . I'm fine. Are you okay?" 

Noting the gentle tone, Tom knew he was genuinely concerned. For being such a pain in the neck most of the time he was really a very caring little alien. 

"I'm good. Thanks to you. I guess you were right eh?" 

"I'm totally telling Maddie" Tom rolled his eyes. 

"What was that? You get hit by lightning or something?" Glad Tom was taking the lighthearted approach rather than push for a real answer Sonic gasped dramatically and gave him an offended smirk "Hit by lightning? What do you think I'm getting old and slow now like you?" 

Tom raised his hands in exasperation. He'd learned not to be too shocked by the speed but sometimes he just couldn't wrap his head around it, like that lightening was even too slow to keep up with the furball. Not that it surprised him. But they both knew that that display wasn't just about lightening.

"What's that?" he pointed to the object that he held in his lap and knelt down to get a closer look. It was now glowing brightly, and he was eager to change the subject. 

"I don't know. It's purple now though. It didn't have any color before. It looks like some kind of jewel." He handed the large gem over to Tom, who looked it over thoughtfully before giving it back. 

"It's a chaos gem" 

Sonic looked over to the voice, having completely forgotten someone had been there. It was a fox, clearly similar to himself. He looked up at Tom in confusion, who mirrored his expression, then back at the fox. 

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sonic grumbled, looking down at the gem again with growing concern. "Wait, did you just try to trick me into giving you my power, locking it up in this thing or something!?!" He disappeared and reappeared behind Tom's legs, holding the gem tightly against his chest and peeking out from behind his friend. 

"This is my power! You can't have it!" 

"Y. . . Yeah!" Tom added, turning to look down at the Blue Blur in even more confusion but always ready to defend him. 

Sonic seemed to suddenly realize what he was doing and stepped out from behind Tom, puffing out his chest and scowling as if he hadn't just been cowering behind Tom's legs. 

"No! It's not like that at all! I promise! I didn't even know that would work. It was just that the reading between its energy and yours are so similar! I'm . . ." 

"You'll get him over my dead body. Preferably not. Though." 

Sonic looked up at Tom, expression softening and confidence growing. He stepped toward the fox. "I don't know who sent you but I'm not going anywhere, and no one is going to threaten my family!" 

Tom shifted his eyes from the fox to Sonic for a moment, mentally making a note to tell Maddie about the breakthrough going from just friends to family. 

"I'm not here for anything like that. Well, sort of like that but . . ."

Sonic's scowl returned. 

"I was looking for you to warn you. There is someone after you. The echidnas got their hands on one of your quills and they tracked the energy using their emerald. They found . . . " Tom and Sonic shared a worried glance before Sonic burst out "Wait, echidnas?? They're still after me??"

Not what Tom was expecting but okay. Echidnas were worse than Robotnik, good to know.

"They weren't. But they tracked the energy to a planet that was close enough for us to read its signals then used that and the information the alien they found with it to extrapolate your . . ." 

"Are you working with them?" Tom demanded. "You helped them find him?" The sheriff reached his hand to his revolver. 

"No! Of course not. I'm a part of the resistance. We had spies giving us the information. I'm a step ahead of them but it's only a matter of time!" The small fox backed away from Tom with his hands held out in front of his chest, clearly understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Whoa, tone it down a notch there Donut Lord. It is just a kid even if he might be a dangerous one." 

"Well how am I supposed to know? Dude, baby yoda is 50 years old and to me it seems like he's 1. This guy could be 1000 years old for all I know." 

"You don't have any idea how old I actually am do you?" Sonic raised a brow and glanced over his shoulder at him. 

"Hey, you never exactly told us but by your obsession with chili dogs and your attitude I'm guessing teenager."

"Ugh" Sonic groaned. "6 months living with you. All you ever had to do was ask. I'm 14 now and Maddie knows that for the record, _and_ guessed on the first try. Geez, some best friend you are." 

"Noted." 

"Anyway, what Resistance?" Sonic asked the fox, turning his attention back to him, irritated but intrigued. 

"You don't know? No . . . no one never told you?" 

"Who never told me what? I've been here alone for 10 years! Are you from the same world I am?" 

"Yes, I'm from the same world you are, but not where you remember being before. The resistance has been protecting you since you were born in one way or another, but no one knew where you went. There were only a few people back then that knew about you. Everyone has been searching for you ever since." 

Sonic stepped back hesitantly toward Tom, suddenly not feeling so confident as he relived memories. "Yeah. That first part I knew" he said quietly. "I guess I thought the only people still looking for me were the ones trying to take my power. I didn't know anyone else was out there." 

"So there's like a whole group of people trying to find and protect this guy?" Tom asked, not entirely surprised but unwilling to show it.

"*Gasp* Rude! I told you everyone is after my power!" 

"Can we go somewhere a little less exposed please?" The fox asked. "Now that you re-energized that gem it's going to attract even more attention to this planet. I'd rather not be out in the open if it happens sooner than I've calculated."

Ladder forgotten, Tom and Sonic ushered the fox to the truck and gunned it home. 

"I need to get back to my equipment to see if that gem actually has it's power back. I thought it was completely drained forever." 

"Boy we have no idea what you're talking about buddy" Sonic laughed. "You almost sound like Eggman but in a nice kind of way. You have so much explaining to do! Tom, can we make hot cocoa while we question the prisoner? You be good cop, I'll be bad cop!" 

*********************************************** 

_"This was where things started getting weird. I had just gotten a family, a community, and I wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea that it might all change. But I'm always down for a good adventure with Tom. The echidnas though? They were bad news and I didn't want my friends caught up in all that."_


	2. Learning things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnic hasn't had the easiest time, but with a 300 IQ nothing is going to keep you down for long.

Robotnic knew he was destined for great things. He'd known it his whole life. Being stranded on an alien planet filled only with mushrooms? Being defeated by a bizarrely and naturaly powerful yet incredibly naive blue hedgehog of all things? They were all just pieces to the puzzle that when put together would be a brilliant masterpiece of his potential.

He liked a good challenge. No - he thrived on it! And with no people getting in his way he was free to think and work with only his own feeble biology interrupting him. This was his most inspired work, such progress in the face of adversity and complete lack of resources! And here he was doing things he'd only imagined as impossible.

He tweaked his creation once more, altering the power output to allow slightly more oomph. The machine buzzed to life and shook itself like it had just woken up from a thousand year nap. Once it was on though, it went silent.

"Alright agent Stone" he gave his creation a mad grin "Let's see how much height you can get!"

The small drone-esque robot hovered easily at his eye level. The small bits of tech he salvaged were barely enough for this, but it was enough. Using the local flora he was able to construct a rudimentary power source until he'd painstakingly rebuilt the small engine powered by the quill. Stupid hedgehog, what a complete waste of power. He had no idea of the potential he held in his tiny blue body. He even thought he'd drained the quill before banishing him, taking back all it's power yet here he was with the truly unlimited power source.

Stone the Third drifted up, capturing video and readings as it ascended. Daring not to go more than 5 minutes on the maiden voyage Robotnic brought it back down and studied the information he'd gathered for next several days. He sent it up and out for longer periods of time, studying the results for weeks at a time until finally, FINALLY he found something worth spending a few IQ points on.

*************************************

After months and months of working unhindered, un-bothered by anyone or anything, the sudden appearance of a circle in midair leading to some unknown world should have caught him off guard. But even his first exposure to the portal technology hadn't surprised him. It made sense and if anything the only surprising thing about it was that it was a technology found with a backward cartoonish version of a hedgehog. The portal burst open as he was intently focused on Stone the Fourth, a new robot specifically made for recording his thoughts and data, following him around and regurgitating his facts when he needed them. It was almost better than the real Stone, but this drone couldn't make lattes. He missed those more than anything else on earth. 

Another small, odd looking creature hesitantly poked it's head through the ring, looking cautiously from right to left and locking eyes with Robotnic the moment its eyes settled on him. It was the opportunity he'd been waiting for.


	3. I don't share with people trying to kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one really thinks the fox is out for no good but it doesn't hurt to ask what the hell is going on.

"Maddie!" Tom called out as he shut the door behind their guest."Can you come down here please? We have a situation. Sonic, why don't you offer our new friend here a drink or something while I fill her in okay?"

Sonic glanced at the fox. "You want a drink or something? We have . . . water. We only have water. I'm not sharing anything else until we know if he's going to try and kill us or something."

"Water would be great, thanks."

Gone in an instant only to hear the water filling a glass, then reappearing to offer it to him seemed to short cirtuit their guest. 

"Is that it? Is that your power? You're that fast? That was incredible! How fast can you go?"

"What that? That was nothing. I wasn't even trying. And now that's not all. Unless you can curl in a ball and destroy things a hundred times your size! . . . can you?"

"Uh, no. Not exactly. I can curl up and stuff but I can't do any real damage. Can I see?" 

"I don't see why not. You come after me or my power and you'll see it up close and personal!"

"Hi, hi space fox. I'm Maddie. What's your name? Tom didn't catch it." She accepted this as her new normal as she interrupted two young boys who were starting to sound a lot like they were about to get in a whole lot of trouble. And of course neither Tom nor Sonic had bothered to ask something as simple as a name.

He looked up at her, looking a little pleased that someone was paying him proper attention. "Miles. It's nice to meet you Maddie."

"Miles? That's lame. So, tell me, is that normal?" Sonic asked, peering around at his two tails. "I don't remember that much about where I'm from but I'm pretty sure that is not very normal." 

Miles looked embarrassed, or maybe even ashamed. 

"Sonic!!" Maddie lightly slapped his shoulder "Sonic that is rude!"

"What?? I don't know though! It can't be rude if I just want to know can it? If it's not it's so cool. Don't you think it's totally cool?"

Miles didn't really respond, but his eyes lifted to Sonic's with a look that Tom easily recognized as a young boy daring to hope to look cool in front of the older, definitely cool kid.

"Sonic, what's that?" Maddie asked, gesturing to the gem he was still clutching to change the subject.

"I don't know. I sort of . . . exploded" he glanced at Tom "And this thing absorbed it I think? Now it's purple."

"You . . . exploded? Anyone care to fill me in on that part?"

Sonic's panicked glance to Tom made him sigh and recount the whole story to his wife with a quick assurance to the hedgehog that it was all fine (though judging by Maddie's look would be a topic of conversation when they were alone).

"It wasn't that that made me go all weird though, I promise!"

"What was it then?"

"I think it was the gem" Miles interjected. "I think there is a connection that he was feeling. I felt it too, that's why I gave it to him. That and because the energy reading were so similar that . . ."

"Okay whoa whoa whoa, back up there buddy" Sonic wasn't trusting anyone talking so absolutely about anything that had to do with himself without his say. "What do you mean readings? You are way younger than me and you're talking all sciencey and smart? Why should we believe anything you say? I don't trust you!"

"Because I have the data. I can show it to you."

"And by data you mean something you're actually . . . recording? Testing?"

Miles nodded. "For years."

"Years? You're like 5 or something" Sonic scoffed at the fox.

"And I'm just really smart and I'm 10 thank you very much. I'm not making this up. You can check all the readings yourself if you'd . . ."

"Thank you, but no" Tom quickly stepped in to shut down the conversation. "We just want to know what you want."

"I told you, someone is going to show up looking for Sonic. I'm here to warn you they are close!"

"Okay _Tails_ , so what do these guys want with my power anyway. I remember them not exactly being at a high point in technology like the rest of my island."

Miles glared at Sonic. "The echidnas have the master emerald. They've protected it for hundreds of years. But something happened around the time you were born that caused it to start losing it's power. They assumed you were the cause when they found out about you. A crazy powerful kid that appeared right when their emerald started losing power? They were angry. They wanted answers and revenge."

The rest of the room stared at him blankly.

"Not at the high point of technology" he repeated. "And very superstitious. They just knew the thing they'd been tasked to protect for so long was dying."

"What's it got to do with me?" Sonic frowned.

"I don't know. But you see what you did for that gem" he pointed at the purple stone still help tight in his arms. "That gem was completely broken, or empty or whatever you want to call it. Now look at it! Can you feel anything?"

Sonic looked down at the gem. "So am I like a battery or something for these thinga? Do you just want me to power them up and then you'll all leave me alone?" He didn't dare admit that he did feel something.

"No, no I think it's more like you're connected to it, to them, somehow. Like completing a circuit. But no one really knows. You disappeared before anyone could find out."

"Them? How many? This one and that other one?" Sonic held up the gem, inspecting it closely. "What good, or bad, would happen if I did anything?"

"No one knows for sure, but I think there are 8 total. But we do know we have to find out. As these gems have slowly been losing their power, our world gets more and more dangerous. Bad things keep happening. Storms, bad guys stealing from anyone working hard just to survive, we even had a giant monster show up and terrorize several hundred colonies. Nothing like this has ever happened all at once and it's been getting worse exponentially. The echidna's are just the latest to start up something that could end horribly for all of us."

Miles hopped up and crossed over to Sonic, pleaded with him to see his point of view. "But I'm not here for that. I'm here because a lot of people think you're either the cause or the solution to all of our world's problems and that means they are going to keep coming until we figure it out."

"Ok, we just need to slow down here" Tom finally threw his hands up and interrupted. "You want Sonic to go with you to help do who knows what, who knows how?"

"That would be ideal, but I understand he has no real ties and should not feel . . . "

"No. He's not going anywhere with you. This sounds like one of Crazy Carl's insane stories, besides you Sonic, where things that are completely impossible are somehow supposed to just magically be real and possible. No. Thank you for the heads up Mr. Miles but we'll take it from here."

Miles looked at Sonic, confused at why the human was trying to speak for him. Sonic looked just as confused but oddly appreciative. "What are you my dad, telling me what I can't do? I'd be fine! If I even wanted to go." He said it with his usual air of humor but there was the tiniest bit of emotion the couple easily caught. _His dad_.

Tom and Maddie shared a look. Maddie tried as she knelt down to be eye to eye with Miles. "He can't just go off alone. We all barely made it through . . . He's a part of our family Miles, and we don't want him running headfirst into uncertain doom."

"Do they speak for you?" Miles asked Sonic.

The blue blur was looking intently down at the gem and thoughtfully addressed his found family without looking up "Tom, Maddie . . . you two were my favorite people in Green Hills because both of you just wanted to help and protect people and animals. That meant everything to me. I wanted to be just like you. I wanted to be brave and selfless and have everyone look up to me because they could rely on me. Now I can. I know I'm still learning a lot about my powers and my limits and all that, but if the place I came from needs me, if that's the reason i was born like this, shouldn't I help? If you were my parents . . . wouldn't you want me to follow in your footsteps?"

Maddie stood and covered her mouth with a hand, barely holding back the urge to hug him. If he was their son, they both knew they couldn't have been prouder of him than in that moment. Tom gave his wife a squeeze around the waist.

"If we were your parents Sonic, things would be very different, but what wouldn't be any different at all is how proud of you we are and how much we believe in you. Your methods may be pretty rough around the edges kid, but I don't mean that we can stop you. We **can** look out for you and we are going to. If you're going I'm going to."

"We."

"Yes we, wait . .. we?" 

"Yes we, Thomas."

"Guys I . . I don't know what to say." Sonic felt the swell in his chest that he was never going to get used to. "This will just be like a spy movie! In and out, no one will even know we're there!! I . . 

He didn't get a chance to say more. Miles' communicator exploded to life with a cry for the fox to come back.

"What's wrong Amy? What happened?"

"The echidnas. They're gone. All of them! Without a trace, and the emerald is still just sitting here! Miles I don't know what's going on!"

Sonic grinned. "Welp _Tails_ , looks like it's time to start our first adventure together." 

Sonic gave the fox a thumbs up and a big grin, the younger's eyes lighting up.


	4. Tails is a nice nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should they stay or should they go - bah bah bah bum bah bum bah bum??????

"Tom?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Are we making a mistake?"

Tom stopped digging though his drawer where he was looking for his spare utility knife and looked up at the ceiling for a moment as he considered her question.

"No. We're not."

"Are you sure? Sonic can do things we can only dream of. Are we just walking into something we can't possibly hope to live through again?"

"The fox doesn't seem to have any special powers."

"I know. I'm just worried. For us." 

"It's Sonic. I can't just leave him alone in this." 

"Neither can I."

"Maddie?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you think of Sonic as our son?"

Maddie smiled at her husband. They hadn't said it but she knew they both felt that he was in some ways. "Does it really matter?"

Tom sighed. "No. We're still going with him."

"I'm not sure what for."

"We just need to support him. Right?" 

"Right. Superpowered blue hedgehog space kid. Support."

*********************************************************************

While Tom and Maddie talked and gathered a few things they thought they might need on an alien planet, Sonic took Miles into the back yard.

"So you don't know what your other powers actually are? What your limits are? We all thought you'd be able to fill in all the details of what we don't know about you."

Sonic shook his head. "I don't really know anything. I've always been fast and Tom has been working with me to see if we can figure out the stuff that showed up when everything happened with that robot guy." He gestured to a crude obstacle like course that had clearly seen much use. "It's mostly instinct I guess, but I still have trouble controlling it."

"What do you mean some powers just showed up?"

He lit up, always happy to retell his adventure."Oh it was _so_ cool. I got upset and I accidentally knocked out all the power for hundreds of miles with butt lightening! Then I went on a road trip with Tom to get my rings and there was a huge robot tank after us. I got mad at Tom and got all electrified again because that's apparently a thing I do but that's when I rolled up and smashed in to it." He waved his hands around enthusiastically telling the abbreviated story. "I totally destroyed a giant armored vehicle! It was so awesome!!"

"Wow Sonic! That really does sound amazing! And you had no idea before then that you could do that?"

He shook his head again. "Nope. I just went fast and rolled around pretty much. I guess I got tired of always running away and staying hidden. And being alone. Having people to talk to has been the best."

"And it's what let me find you too."

Sonic sighed. "Yeah. You and who knows what else."

*********************************************************************

"This could be a trick Sonic. A trap. No offense Miles"

"None taken. Precaution is always wise."

Sonic rolled his eyes."You two need to get a room or something, geez! I know it could be a trap which is why _I'm_ going go through and check it all out before you come through."

"Ok" Miles agreed. "Not a problem. Since they're missing we'll go straight to Amy in their village. I don't know what's going on and it can't be good, but we can use the opportunity to check their emerald. They would never let me near it to take any readings."

"You make it sound like they weren't evil or never tried to take me and kill my guardian."

"They aren't evil. They're just . . . very stubborn and a little too traditional."

Sonic grunted in disagreement, glad there wouldn't be any there to test that theory. "They can stay gone as far as I'm concerned."

"We need to help them if they're in trouble. Our world isn't that big Sonic, and they do have a purpose that directly relates to you."

"I wouldn't know how big our world is Tails. I never left my island. And call me bias but I don't think trying to kill me is a purpose I can get behind okay?" Miles looked slightly less irritated this time when Sonic used his nickname, but also a bit concerned that Sonic still held a strong grudge..

"And what about this alien that had the quill? We know him and he's really bad news."

"Oh, I think he's harmless. The echidna's took the quill and locked him up when he started to argue."

"Locked him up? Where?"

"I don't know. But no one heard from him since so I'm pretty sure he's probably still locked up. Amy said that he didn't say much or really resist much. He's how I found your world though. his own energy signature. This planet is so far away from ours but I. . ." Miles looked up at all the blank faces staring at him. "I did some science stuff and found you before the echidnas could." He raised his arm and threw the ring. A portal opened to somewhere and Sonic immediately raced through.

He recognized it at once. Not the specific spot, he was standing in the middle of a village he'd never seen before, but the world itself. The checkerboard patterns, bright green grass and vivid blue sky. It had been 10 long years since he'd seen any of it but he was surprised to find himself not particularly wanting to reconnect. At all. He loved his life on earth so much that the idea of enjoying his original home felt something like betrayal.

A shriek jolted him from his moment of reminiscence and he turned only to see a chair flying at his head.

He dialed up his speed, narrowly ducking to avoid being clobbered in the head. He quickly took the chair and put it aside before getting a good look at the stranger. He assumed this was Amy, but was shocked when he realized she was also a hedgehog. Bright pink in color and looking ferocious mid stride of her attack. He studied her for a few milliseconds with genuine curiosity. 

He slowed back down and zipped back through the ring. "All good" he announced. "Except that Amy character tried to take me down with a chair. You don't have very nice friends Tails."

As if on queue they all heard a shout of dismay float through the ring.

"She's pretty protective. And proactive. I'll go explain everything to her."

Miles disappeared as Tom and Maddie slowly followed Sonic back through. 

"So that's him?" the pink hedgehog was saying. "Sonic? He's the one with all the power? Why didn't you tell me he was coming first before he came flying through here and scare me out of my wits? I thought the echidnas were back!"

Sonic and Miles both answered at the same time.

"I didn't know you were right there!"

"He didn't exactly give me time!"

"Likely story. You're just lucky I didn't have my hammer."

Sonic frowned at her, not sure if he should point out it wouldn't have mattered what she had. He would always be able to outrun her. He ignored it and asked "Where are they keeping that alien? Do you know?"

"Alien?" Amy finally noticed Tom and Maddie, looking up at them in mild surprise. "Like them? That guy? I know where they put him."

"Is he still there?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah, I think so? I didn't go check when I got here but he was hardly a threat from what I could see. Why?"

"Can you show me?" asked Tom. She nodded slowly, glanced at Miles, who nodded, and left with Tom following close behind her.

Sonic started to follow them, but got distracted when he looked out into the distance. From their position high up on the island, he could see at least half of it from where he stood. Miles dashed off to do whatever it was smart kid foxes did and Maddie slowly approached her little blue alien who had stopped o look out over the island. 

"Hey. This place is beautiful. You grew up here?"

"Until I came to Earth, yeah. It was pretty great, I guess."

"Do you remember much?"

He pointed off in the distance, deep in the heart of a thick forest. "We lived over there. I wish I could show it to you, but I bet it's not even there any more. I . . ." He trailed off.

"Maybe we can check it out once everything here settles down."

Sonic looked down, a telltale sign that he was feeling either guilty or sad so she just waited for him to continue. "Maddie, I don't feel very connected or even interested in this place anymore. Earth is my home. With you guys. Is that okay?" 

"Of course it's okay Sonic. You're still here to help and that's what matters."

He nodded and turned back to the village where Tom was coming back up to greet them. 

"So" Sonic looked up when Maddie questioned him. "Have you ever . . . seen another hedgehog from here before?"

His eye glazed over for a moment as he shook his head slowly. "I mean I've never seen a fox before either. I think they only people I knew here was Longclaw and . . these guys." He waved his hand at the village just as Tom was close enough to hear them. 

Maddie nodded. "Well I hope they're all friendly. I know you like Earth and us humans but it'd be nice to have a few friends from here too wouldn't it?"

Shifting to his usual perky self he nodded in agreement. "I don't know if we can trust them, but I like Tails a lot. So, was it him Tom?"

"It was him alright. I didn't let him see me though. The last thing we need is to have him interfering. Amy went down to give him some food and water."

"Ugh dirty water and rotten beans is too good for that guy."

"I agree. Where did Miles go?" 

The three of them started to wander around, peeking their heads in tiny huts only to be met with unexpected comfort and technology within each until they came across the small fox in an outside temple looking from place to place, dashing back and forth between dials on different machines and a very large emerald, pulsing lightly with a pale green hue.

Sonic walked slowly up to the large gem, easily twice his size, wide eyed. 

"Wow . . . "

The rest of them watched expectantly, both unsure what might happen but certain something would. His quills felt like they were suddenly standing on end and they emitted small spark of electricity as he looked on, mesmerized.

"Hey! Get away from that! We don't know your connection to it yet! You could destroy it or . . . or it could kill you or something!"

Broken from his trance he stepped back and blinked in confusion as he looked around at everyone.

"Amy, I don't think he can hurt it, or it can hurt him!" Miles chimed in, looking down at the readings as they popped up on his screen. "I don't think they really do anything to each other. They just have a similar energy. What I'm seeing isn't the same as with the chaos gem."

"Chaos gem? You let him near a gem Miles?? Without knowing what it might do?"

Miles waved her down. "Relax. I could tell. It was like they needed each other. Remember how it looked all empty? Sonic?"

Sonic looked down at the bag strung across his chest that he'd tucked the gem in, still reluctant to give it back. He opened the satchel and pulled it out, showing Amy the brilliant purple sheen.

"Oh!" she gasped. "It's beautiful. Like before. What happened?"

"Ah, oh nothing big. I just have a lot of extra energy you know and Tails just shoved it my hands and everything was fine again! He laughed nervously.

Amy gave a grunt of acceptance. "I suppose that would make sense? So what can you do anyway? We've been looking you for years to help us." Miles cleared his throat. "And to help you. Protect you."

"Thanks for the concern pink hedgehog I just met but I think I'm good. I'm here to help you, not that I know what that means."

"He doesn't know anything about us" Miles clarified. "Or his power really."

"Nothing? How can you not know anything?" Amy's tone was accusatory and Sonic's mood was starting to get rubbed the wrong way. His eyes gave a faint glow and one or two quills lit up brightly.

"Look, Longclaw threw me to earth when I was just a little kid when the echidnas attacked and I've been on Earth alone ever since. It's not like I had any information. It's not like I didn't want to know anything there just wasn't anyone to tell me anything!"

Tom and Maddie stepped closer to him, Maddie kneeling down to put a hand on his shoulder. He immediately calmed and took a deep breath, turning to them. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I don't know what I can do to help. And with Robotnic here I . . "

Amy watched, taking a moment to realize what was going on. They'd known Sonic would be young but they also always thought he would know more than them. He was basically a scared kid, like the rest of them if she had to be honest. She felt a tiny bit bad for being hard on him, but not enough to say anything. 

Miles looked from the group to a mural off to the side of the emerald. It depicted the emerald and a figure encased in light. No one was sure what it meant. The echidnas assumed it had meant the figure was there to destroy the emerald and take it's power, but the more he was around his new friend, Miles was starting to formulate a new theory.


	5. I'm shaking in my boots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have I been doing these? If I have it wasn't serious but I guess I can always start right?
> 
> . . . Na. I'm terrible at these. Stuff happens. There's a little flashback. We know things are getting to our blue friend but I don't think he even knows what it is exactly.

Sonic stared up at the master emerald with his mouth just a little bit open. He didn't feel the same connection he felt with the smaller gem Tails had given him but it felt like he should know it all the same. He stepped closer, curiously reaching out his hand to touch it. He heard Amy protest and Tails arguing with her but it sounded faded into the background as if he were under water. Coming to the island at first had been intimidating and made him sad, but after having a bit of time to process everything he was finding everything to be absolutely fascinating. 

*****************************

"I think our space hedgehog might be more than just a kid with superpowers." Maddie leaned over and whispered to Tom, who nodded. 

"I don't understand *any* of this. I don't know if we're even supposed to."

"Tom we are severely out of our league here."

"So is Sonic. He might be part of all this but he doesn't understand it any more than we do. And Robotnic is here and regardless of what these guys think, we know he’s not harmless."

The pair watched the hedgehog as he stood mesmerized in front of the giant gem.

"He must be so confused."

“I honestly don’t think he’s that worried about it. Look at him. He just wants to help and learn about it all along the way.”

******************************************

Sonic placed his hand firmly on the emerald with an intent expression. He didn't seem to care at all that Tails was barely holding Amy back from tackling him. 

When his hand touched it, nothing happened. 

He didn't move, not sure what he was expecting. He didn't feel a connection but he still expected something. He stood motionless for several long moments looking deep into the emerald. He couldn’t be sure if he was imagining it but it almost felt like it was a bit . . . hostile? Not aggressive or dangerous or anything like that, it was just a gem after all, but he could swear he felt something negative-like from it. Toward him. He didn’t like it and he frowned. How dare this thing no like him for no reason at all?

Then the planet started to shake uncontrollably.

"T. . . Tom?" Sonic stammered. He jerked his hand back and the shaking shuttered to a halt..

"Earthquake. Probably not related." Tom and Maddie both started toward him.

The blue blur put his hand back on the gem and the shaking immediately began again. He pulled away again and it stopped. “I don’t think this place ever had earthquakes” Sonic mumbled, alarmed, not taking his eyes off the gem. 

“It’s true” Amy agreed. “I’ve never even heard of that happening here. What are you doing to it?”

“I’m not doing anything!” He protested, finally dragging his eyes from the gem to meet her accusatory gaze. “I’ve never even seen anything like this before. Any of it.” He shook his head absently. “Anyway it doesn’t matter right now. We should get going and I dunno, do something important. Tails!? What are we supposed to be doing?”

Tom and Maddie exchanged looks as a small spark crackled from his quills. They had been learning how though he was normally an open book and didn’t tend to hide anything from them at all (in truth he tended to _over_ share) that there were still some things that either he just didn’t want to open up about, hadn’t quite processed, or didn’t understand. That was also the only time they ever saw any hints of real anger from the little guy outside the fight with Robotnic.

_”Hey, what are you guys laughing at that’s not me?”_

_  
_

_It was a harmless article Tom found about their road trip adventure that he was showing his wife. The general theme was conspiracy but written with a wit that Tom knew Sonic would appreciate so he turned the computer so he could join them. They’d both laughed over the ridiculousness of the theories, the best of which was how the whole thing had been a set up by the Illuminati to prepare the world for the reveal of the lizard people. Tom chuckled with Maddie as they turned their attention away to making dinner. Moments later they both felt, then turned and saw, the small sparks leaping off Sonic as he stared silently at the screen. They tried asking, but he immediately shrugged it off, returned to his cheerful self, and they never found out for sure what he’d read that elicited the reaction. The best they could figure was that some of the quotes were from people ‘allegedly injured in the attack’. Everything else on the page was too funny to be taken seriously._

“I’d actually say that’s pretty important Sonic. Can you do it again so I can get some more readings?”

“What?” Amy and Sonic both answered in disbelief.

“Put your hand back and keep it there for a few seconds. Please.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good. . . Oh, okay, already done. . . “

Sonic shrugged at Amy and put his hand back on the green gem before Maddie could finish. The ground started to shake again. Overall it seemed mostly harmless so Sonic did his best to not let his inner panic show. “Well I guess I did kind of want to shake things up! Hurry it up Tails, my charming personality is apparently enough to move worlds.” He quipped cheerfully.

”Why do you keep calling him that?”

Sonic blinked at her, confused. Right, she hadn’t been there.

”His name is Miles. Why do you keep calling him Tails?”

“Because he’d got those two awesome tails, obviously!”

Amy looked at Miles, who was trying his best to hide a smile.

“You should hear what he calls us” Tom chuckled.

Miles didn’t seem to mind, so she dropped it. She wondered though, if nicknames were his thing what was he going to label her as?

“Ok, that’s good! You can let go now!”

Sonic pulled his hand away and the light rumbling of the ground stopped. “Can you tell why that’s happening?”

”Not yet. I need time to look at all the information. Look, I need to stay here and look at all this so why don’t you go with Amy and look for other chaos gems? The more I learn the more I think we need as many of them as we can find. We know there are some around here but they are all in a similar state so no one really bothers with them.”

”Ok, let’s go!” Amy just point the way and I’ll head out and see what I can find.” 

”Hang on kid, I’m coming with you so you’re going to have to go my speed.”

”And mine” Amy added. “No one else around here is so super fast okay? We need to stay together and look around for clues. We still have no idea where they all went.”

”Fiiine. Slow it is.”

”I’m going to stay and help out Miles.” Maddie announced. “I do better with science than expeditions into an alien jungle. I think.”

Tom nodded, gave her a hug and whispered “Keep an eye on Robotnic. I don’t trust him being here.” She quickly nodded and Tom was sure she had intended to stay not to help Miles but for just that.

******************************************

"So what do you think happened here?" Maddie asked the little fox.

"I don't know. Anything would just be speculation at this point. They didn't exactly have enemies that weren't just after the master emerald and since it's still here I don't have any ideas. I'm more concerned with figuring out Sonic's connection to the gems. I can at least figure that out."

"So, what do you think his connection is?"

Miles stopped his busy working for a moment and glanced at her. "I don't know for sure. But . . ." Miles had only just met Sonic and his family but already he trusted them. The way they acted around each other, they stayed together, supported each other. He was smart and he knew he'd had unrealistic expectations of the supposed hero. Yet he was still drawn to him, wanted him to notice him. To call him his friend. Even though he wasn't anything that he was expecting, Miles was inexplicably eager to have Sonic call him friend. He trusted the hedgehog _and_ his adopted family. And for no real reason other than trusting his own gut instead of his mind. "I'm really starting to think this isn't about our world at all. Whatever this is, it's about the chaos gems and that big emerald out there. I wish there was an echidna left to ask about it it's history and why they protect it."

"Miles, Sonic is like my son so please just tell me. Are you expecting him to do something that's going to hurt him?"

"No!" he almost yelled. "Of course not! He's way to smart and powerful and _fast_ to get hurt anyway! I just know that he has something everyone else wants. And if everyone else wants it maybe that's because what he has is in the right hands. I want to make sure it stays there."

"You barely know him."

"When you first met him, what did you think?"

Maddie smiled. "The same. I saw a very vulnerable young alien who just wanted to run away to protect everyone. Who was willing to live in complete isolation though he is the most sociable, friendly and caring person I've ever met. Then I saw him stand up and protect everyone himself. Someone who realized that his power wasn't just a magnet for trouble, but something he could use to fight for himself and others. And the fact that it never occurred to him to use his powers for anything other than surviving says a lot about a him. Don't you think?"

Miles nodded. "I was kind of expecting someone who knew what they were doing. Someone that had all the answers to the questions I have. But he just seems to . . . everything he does is just what he feels like is right. Right?" 

"Definitely. But he still needs help. He doesn't really understand what i means to have friends and family. Even though it's second nature to him. Miles please just, keep in mind that he grew up alone. Don't take advantage of his naivete and make sure he understands what you're asking of him. He needs friends who look out for him. Because he'll do anything to protect all of us."

Miles slowly nodded, starting to comprehend his possible place in their little group. Sonic needed a real friend. Not just the parents that Tom and Maddie seemed to be, but a real friend. And never in his life could he say he'd wanted something more himself. He _liked_ Sonic. Once he met him he went from a target they were trying to protect for no real defined reason to someone that he actually looked up to. Someone he wanted to protect because of who he was, not what. It was silly and he knew it. Sonic was a precious resource with unimaginable power to be kept out of enemies hands. But now that he had met him he believed Sonic was meant to protect, not be protected. But even heroes needed support to watch their back. He looked back to the data on his screens. "I know. And I"m going to do everything I can to make sure he's able to do that the best that he can."

Maddie knelt next to him. "I'm good with data. Show me what you have. I can help make sense of all this. We're in this together Miles, and I want to do everything I can to help Sonic. "

The small fox nodded, scooting aside to let her scour the data he had been pouring through. "He has a connection to the little gems. But the big one . . . I can't quite tell. He's connected somehow to it, but it's not the same. It's not direct really, not like with the chaos gem."

"Okay. Okay, let's figure this out."


	6. Of course it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of plotness? A tiny bit? Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I am so sorry for my word vomit. I have ideas but am way too lazy to write and rewrite and do more than the basics....I hope you enjoy it anyway because I'm having a great time!

"SONIC!!" 

For the umpteenth time Sonic nearly fell over his own feet trying to slow down. He glanced at Tom with a frustrated grimmace. His best friend just grinned at him and shrugged. 

"I can't just walk around so slow Amy." He drew out the words as though it was the speed he felt he was moving. 

"You can't just keep running off like that." 

"I can and I will. I can cover 10 times the ground you two can in a few seconds!" 

"You don't know what you're looking for. I know where we last saw the chaos emerald. You don't." 

"The hurry uuuuuuuppppppp! Look, I'm just going to take a look around and see if I can find anything else while you get that one. It's just looks like that other one right? Ok? Ok." 

He disappeared. 

"Is he always so frustrating?" Amy groaned. 

"Oh this is actually his very serious and focused side." 

"Oh! There it is!" She rushed over and started to tear away moss and vines, grunting as she pulled at the lump and bits of dirt crumbled in her hands. 

"Let me" Tom chuckled, kneeling down to pull it away in one swift motion. 

"Thanks! We should get this back to Miles." 

"I'm going to wonder around a bit. Wait for Sonic." 

"Suit yourself!" She called, already vanishing behind the thick curtain of trees and vegetation. 

************************************* 

He had prepared for this moment for years. He'd run theories, numbers, endless scenarios. Now that he had the data he was even more sure that none of them really had any idea what was going on. 

"The energy is similar. That's all I have. I thought I'd be able to find a pattern, a connection. Something that would tell us why he has the powers he has. And the master emerald isn't the same at all. But the whole island shook when he touched it. There **has** to be something." 

"Maybe it's not meant to be understood Miles" Maddie soothed the youngster. "Not everything can be explained that easy. If Sonic was just born this way maybe he was just meant to be born that way." 

Miles huffed. "I don't know about your world but it's really strange that he has powers at all. It's not normal. Even if we have a history that seems to say all the gems do have power. And that old mural. . ." he muttered. 

"And two tails? Is that normal?" Maddie asked, glancing around to the mural. It wasn't the first time she'd noticed it. 

"No . . ." 

"But do you know why it happened?" 

"Some kind of mutation. That's actually fairly common in any species to have small mutations. It's like evolution trying things out." 

"That's how. But why did it happen?" 

"You think Sonic just has some kind of mutation?" Miles wasn't really following. 

"No, not at all. Maybe there just isn't a reason. Like evolution just seeing what sticks. And no one will ever know exactly what's going on." 

He was silent for a long time. Maddie's attention had drifted back to the data on his many devices until she heard his soft voice. 

"But if I can't figure it out how can I help him? How can I help anyone?" 

Maddie smiled. "I know you'll find a way. You're as brave and special as Sonic is Miles. The thing about a team is everyone has their own strengths to offer. You might not be able to unerstand it all, but that doesn't mean you can't help him." She pointed to a screen. "Look, this curve tells me that not only is there a connection between Sonic and those chaos things but that whatever he did to it is natural, or expected for lack of a better word. When he did whatever it was, he didn't change anything about it. It reminds me of a magnet, two pieces drawn together to make a whole." 

"Hmm, that's a . . . " 

Maddie was ripped from their conversation by an extremely unpleasant and familiar voice. 

"Ah. Collateral Damage. So nice to see you again though I can't say I'm surprised. May I ask where your little blue _exceptionally irritating_ friend is?" 

Miles spun around only to find himself suddenly immobile. Two firm hands were holding him tightly, and he could see they were also now holding Maddie. The shapes and features told him who had overcome them - the echindas - but they were definitely not themselves. They forcefully turned the two of them to face their foe and Miles got a good look at the one holding Maddie. It was an echidna certainly, but it was nearly entirely covered in metal. It only took him a moment to put two and two together. 

"He's not here." She lied flatly and with such vehemence that the young fox needed no explanation for that either. 

"Of course he is, please don't try to patronize me. I'm far too smart for your infinitely small brain to fool. And Mr. Wachowski? I assume he is here as well. Good. The whole family, back together!" 

Maddie glared at him. 

"But, I thought you were . . . " Miles, understanding but still confused, tried to see where he'd missed the clues. 

"Harmless? Yes that was what I wanted all of you lower life forms to think. Although I have noticed your intelligence is far above the average here. If you weren't so obviously naive I'd ask you to help me. And thank you for all your hard work working with your little spy by the way. It gave me **plenty** of time to prepare for my little coup and be ready for your inevitable return with that insufferable hedgehog.." 

"Help you what? What did you do to them? How do you know . .." 

"I'm not going to start monologuing my little friend. I'm smarter than you that's all you need to know. Now where did they go and **do** tell me what that shaking was all about." 

Miles and Maddie were silent. 

************************************* 

He had prepared himself for this moment for years. Seeing his old home was something that eventually he was sure he would work up the courage to do but that didn't prepare him at all for actually being there. Or lack of anything being there. 

_It wasn't like I expected to find anything. At first I dreamed that one day I would return and find Longclaw and things would be great again. I liked to think she'd be proud of how careful I have been on earth too, and someday I could tell her and make her so proud of me. Honestly I didn't get caught for 10 whole years but by that time I think it really was okay to stop running and start fighting back because I was finally learning how. She would have understood that. I think. It was so long ago but I used to think about it every day. Now though, with Tom and Maddie and Green Hills, I hardly ever do. Standing there where my home used to be only reminded me that there was nothing left for me here. Everything I cared about was on earth. So why did I feel like I still needed to stay and help when I just wanted to go home and have movie night._

*********************************** 

Tom sauntered back toward the village, hoping he wasn't as completely lost as he felt and hoping eventually Sonic would make his way back to him. He always seemed to find his way back. 

A blast of air reminded him that every single time he stated to worry about the Blue Devil he magically appeared as if on queue. 

"Hey. Find anything?" 

Sonic shook his head. "Nada. You guys?" 

"We found it. Amy took it back to Miles." 

He didn't say it but he appreciated that Tom stuck around and waiting for him. "Does she seem a bit . . . bossy to you?" 

"Amy? I suppose. It seems like they've been dealing with all this on their own for awhile. She's probably more stressed and determined to fix things than just bossy." 

"Do you think everything is like this because I left? Maybe she's mad at me." 

"You're just not exactly what she was expecting Sonic. It doesn't mean she's mad at you. I think it would have been worse if you stayed though buddy. No offense but you can barely stay out of trouble **now**." 

"I told you your best friend was a magnet for danger." 

This time Tom just chuckled and agreed. 

A shrill shriek launched the two of them to action, Sonic was gone and back in a flash as Tom started to run through the thick underbrush. 

"Tom! Tom it's Amy. One of those echinda guys grabbed her, I saw it! But he wasn't like I remember at all. He looked like a robot!" 

He slowed for a moment. "A robot?" 

Sonic nodded "Yes! You don't think?" 

"I do think. I know. I knew we shouldn't have just left him in the jail. I knew he couldn't be trusted even if they all said he was harmless and locked up. Get back there, make sure no one sees you and that everyone is okay. I'll get there as quick as I can."


	7. There's the dangerous way, and there's the fun way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're speeding on through some action here as Robotnic makes a move.

"What have you done to the echidnas!?!" Miles shouted, not at all daunted by his situation, a fact that didn't escape Maddie. She probably could have shrugged off her own small captor but in the uncertainty of the situation she didn't want to put her or Miles in more danger. She also wanted to hear Robotnic's plan. As messed up as she knew him to be, this was a step further into insanity.

"My dear little fox, I improved them! Travelling across worlds has opened my eyes! Given me perspective! Once I got to your world I had access to the _resources_ I needed to make a real difference. I've always just wanted to do good, you know what I mean?"

"What good are you doing here? It looks like you just made yourself some slaves! For no particular reason!" Maddie shot back at him.

"Well sure, if you want to look at it that way. They weren't exactly accomplishing much on their own anyway. Primitive, really. I will give them all the answers they've been looking for, all the things they've wanted for so long. You see I took the time to get to know them. To understand what they wanted, and needed."

"And what was that?" Miles timidly asked.

"To understand that rather large emerald of theirs. And it appears our blue friend is a concern for them as well. It really didn't take much to explain what he did to me and convince them that he would eventually show up here to do the same."

"Excuse me?" Maddie growled "Do the same? Same what? Try to stop you from your insane plans? You tried to kill him! You tried to take his power!"

"Tomaeto, tomahto I prefer to think of it as that I can actually make use of that power. Imagine, all of earth with unlimited free power! If only he'd considered what he could offer!"

Maddie laughed. "As if that was your plan, destroying downtown San Francisco without a care. Do you have any idea the damage you caused? The people you hurt?"

"I don't know actually. You know why? Because that wretched hedgehog sent me to another isolated world."

*********************************

Sonic was just outside, listening to the exchange. His heart was pounding and he was having a very hard time holding himself back until Tom arrived. His fists clinched as he listened to Robotnic droning on. Maddie's mention of people being hurt during their battle hurt his heart, but the fact that she entirely blamed Robotnic gave him a tiny bit of relief. Conflict and burden were still heavy on his shoulders however, when he realized that the echidnas had been fooled and enslaved by his enemy. Arch enemy? Did he have an arch enemy? Did that make him a superhero?? But, as much as he hated the echindas he was pretty sure he hated Robotnic more and he found himself remembering Tails' words about them just being stubborn and traditional. It really wasn't their fault entirely that were threatened by him. Maybe they really did know something he didn't, something about his power. Maybe if he could just talk to them they could just work it out. He wasn't after them or anyone so maybe they wouldn't hold the power he was born with against him.

Tom panted heavily as he stumbled up to Sonic. "What's going on?" he gasped.

"Eggman has Maddie and Tails. He turned the echindas in to robots or something!. He's crazy! He said he wants my power to give everyone on earth free energy."

"S'okay kid you know that's not what he wants."

"Well obviously. I thought him of all people would know I'm better at the opposite. It's like he doesn't even remember how we met!!"

"Maddie is down there Sonic. We have to get her away from him. Who knows what he'll do."

"Right. Leave it to me Tom. He's not going to hurt her **or** Tails."

"Or Amy."

"Ugh" he groaned. "Ok or Amy."

**********************************

"What exactly is your plan here Doctor?" Maddie tried.

"Ultimate power, of course. To do with what I choose. To help earth, or destroy that hedgehog. Or destroy earth _and_ that hedgehog. Like I would ever enlighten you."

"Have you ever bothered to just ask? If you wanted power to help our world he wouldn't say no and you know that. That tells me you aren't in any of this for the greater good."

Robotnic seemed to consider this for a moment but quickly dismissed her. "I don't think so. I can't control an angsty, sentimental teenage alien."

"How do you know he's a teenager?"

"My IQ is over 300 my dear. I know things you can't possibly conceive."

"It was just his sassy attitude and naivete that told me. But then I've bothered to get to know him. And even just ask him"

"Oh really? Have you now? It must have been a jolly time while I was banished, isolated in a foreign world full of only mushrooms.I _hate_ mushrooms."

Suddenly mushrooms didn't seem too bad to Sonic anymore.

"Don't act like you didn't deserve it."

Robotnic huffed at her and didn't answer, turning his back to them as he stepped closer to Miles' data. He was silent for several long minutes as he studied the screens.

"There isn't anything there!" Miles suddenly cried out. "We haven't found anything!"

"I see. Nothing at all."

Somehow neither Miles nor Maddie believed him. 

*******************************************************

"Let me go!!" an angry shout shook the Doctor from his careful study of their numbers and he turned to find Amy in the grip of one of his controlled echindas. 

"Wow. You creatures just keep getting more and more . . . bright."

He turned back to the data much to Amy's protests that he pay attention to her and all the horrible things she was going to do to him, and she was dragged over to Maddie and Tails.

Sonic grabbed his small pouch of rings and shoved it into Tom's hands and before he could stop him (as usual) Sonic scowled and slipped in closer to Robotnic, sneaking behind him and the robots holding his friends. He and Tom has been practicing, working on his control and precision, but the close quarters and very much alive prisoners and captors made him hesitant to call up that full energy from deep within himself. Not for an attack anyway. He could use it in another way though. The fun way. He took a few deep breaths, recalling his many sessions with Tom. He let the energy build from, then launched himself tucked in to a tight ball at the echidna holding Tails. He slammed against it, then bounced over to the one holding Amy. Both stumbled away in shock, letting the two go. As he spun toward Maddie however, she simply stood, easily broke the hold on her and ducked out of the way before Sonic collided with them both. Tom took a ring and thew it near Maddie, giving her and Amy a quick retreat. After being tossed nearly in to Robotnic himself, Tails was too far away from them, and scrambled for cover near Tom.

"Oh thank god" Tom breathed in relief knowing his wife was, for the moment, safe.

Robotnic however, was not so happy. "Sonic! Mr. Wachowski I assume you are around the corner there as well. So good to see you both again! I hope you don't mind if I take some liberties."

A dozen echidnas crowded around Tom and Miles forcing them into the middle of the room. A dozen, or maybe two, hovered just beyond the tight circle.

"You know, thanks to your little friend here, and I am impressed by the way - not so much really because you didn't see it, but you were able to actually gather the right information so _thumbs up_ whoever you are - I have a very good idea of what your power is all about . . . Sonic."

Sonic very much did not like him saying his name. At all.

You have no idea do you? What you're capable of? Or why? And definitely not how. You must feel so inept having all the power and no idea how to actually use it. But I do. Between this information your fox buddy just handed over to me and the information I already gathered, I know everything about you and what you are. Not that you'll ever know. I'm not going to tell you. That would take all the fun out of it."

Sonic just scowled at Robotnic. He wanted to know. And he didn't doubt that Eggman had figured it out. But he already knew he would never trade that knowledge for Tom. Or even Tails.

"I don't care Eggman! I just want to get back to earth and forget I ever saw your ugly face again."

"But you came to _help_ I'm sure. You're just going to abandon that?"

Sonic hissed to himself. "Help what Eggman? What is it that I can offer this world if you know so much??"


	8. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate? Is this setting up the lead in to the third act? Maybe. I don't know.

The two stared at each other for several long, painfully silent moments. Robotnic seemed to almost be considering telling Sonic what he wanted to hear, but the boy's hopes were quashed and toss away when the doctor spoke again.

"Honestly I don't really care. The only reason I haven't just killed you yet is that you are intimately intertwined with this planet, or at least a part of it, and it would seem the power is incomplete without you."

"Good job Eggman, you figured out something we did about five minutes after we met Miles and that emerald chaos thing. You must be real proud. What does any of it have to do with you?"

"Unlimited power? You have to ask? You really are stupid!"

"Hey!" Tom called, finally broke himself of uot the mesmerizing conversation between a psychotic robotics genius and a clearly overconfident alien hedgehog teenager. "Whatever you're up to we're definitely going to stop you! We've done it before and we'll do it again."

"Heck yeah Donut Lord!"

Robotnic, genuinely unimpressed, barely glanced at Tom before his gaze went back to Sonic and his expression morphed into something far more intimidating than he'd ever seen on anyone's face, leaving a chill to run up his spine.

"I don't see that you really have a choice here you foolish little alien. Surrender to me so I have full access to the power this planet holds or watch your friend Mr. Wachowski here die. Your choice."

 _'Serves you right'_ Sonic told himself. _'Getting all powered up by the power of friendship and stuff. No wonder he went for Tom. What do I do? I can't let him hurt anyone. But he's caught up with me before and there's no telling what he can do now._

"All right fine. You win Eggman. Only if you let them go first."

"Sonic don't you dare. . .!" Tom and Miles both cried out in protest.

"I can't let him hurt you Tom. Either of you. Besides, I know you guys will save me."

Robotnic grinned to himself. "Of course they will try. You silly little cretins. It will be highly entertaining watching their feeble attempts. But they won't succeed."

"Sonic??" Tom yelled. "Sonic you can't, he'll just take your power! That's what you've been trying to avoid your whole life!" Look at what he's already done to those other people. He might do that to you!

"He's already got my power, I can feel it. And I'm going find a way to free the echidnas and not lose anyone else. If he wants all my power he can have it!"

As Tom and Sonic argued, Robotnic sent in his largest drone equipped with something like hands. It wrapped it's claws around the hedgehog. Sonic didn't move and his eyes didn't leave Robotnics, challenging him.

"Sonic! You need to run!" Miles screamed.

But it was too late. To both Tom and Miles' horror the robot started to grip Sonic far tighter than it needed to. He couldn't help but cry out and clench his eyes closed as the pressure surrounding his body increased.

"Hey!!!" Tom screamed. "Hey, he's just a kid Robotnic! Don't hurt him! If you need his power you need him alive, right??!!!"

"Oh Mr. Wachowski, don't pretend to understand any of this, it's just sad. Alive yes. Mobile? Conscious? Absolutely not."

Sonic whimpered and Tom could hear the grating sound of bones breaking as the robot continued to increased it's hold. His sons barely restrained groans threw him in to a panic and he whirled around to Miles in desperation. The fox looked as horrified as he was. He whirled back around to Robotnic.

"Robotnic he's a CHILD!!!! What is WRONG with you????? Let him go!!!!!!"

"Child? You think age has anything to do with this Mr. Wachowski? He's an alien. With unprecedented power. Why would I care how old he is?"

The robot was making sure Sonic was alive but the excruciating pain he was feeling wasn't a farce. The blue hedgehog could feel the claw close around him just tightly enough that he could breath alternated with a short force strong enough to break a bone or two, leaving him in pain and plenty awake enough to feel it.

"Tom. Miles. Please. Get out!!! We've lost everything if he has you guys too." Sonic managed to wheeze out. "Please!"

Miles looked up at Tom. "Throw me!" he cried.

"What? Can you...?"

"No. But I have an idea. Throw me!!!"

Tom picked up the fox who curled into a ball. He tossed the fox up in the air a few times as he aimed, then threw him with all his might. Miles slammed harmlessly against the robot, bouncing down to the floor.

"Ha! That's so pathetic. Your heroism is admirable but ultimately futile.That must just be a trait of everyone on your world!"

"Thanks Eggman! I'll take that as a compliment!" Miles smirked, thrusting a small explosive into the belly of the robot.

"It's Dr. Robotnic. . . "

The subsequent explosion blew apart the fingers wrapped tightly around Sonic.

"Tom!!" Miles yelled, leaping up to catch Sonic as he was thrown from the explosion. The little fox managed to catch him but much to everyone's surprise he hovered in the air, his two tails fiercely spinning above him. Sonic was barely conscious but managed to grin up at him "Hey Tails, you didn't tell me you had a trick too...."

Tom was still struggling to keep up with what was happening, but he knew enough that Sonic was injured and likely unconscious or about to be and whatever it was the fox was doing wasn't going to last long. He grabbed a ring and threw it under Miles, focusing on Sonic's room. 

***********************

"Where am I?" Amy's panicked voice wasn't helping Maddie keep her own cool.

"This is my home. Tom brought us home."

"We have to go back!"

Maddie was still shaken, confused, and very much in shock, but she took a deep breath and did her best to calm the new little hedgehog down.

"They'll be back soon. It's not the first time Tom and Sonic went up against that guy. We just need to stay calm and be ready for whatever happens."

Amy obviously was not okay with this plan, but with no rings of her own she had no choice. "So . . . this is your world? This is where Sonic has been?"

Maddie nodded. "Yeah. We met him about 6 months ago but he'd been hiding here in our town for about 10 years I think."

"Why would he hide?"

"He was very young. All he knew was that people were after his power and all he could do was hide and run." 

"But that power he had, he was so much stronger and faster . . . Why would he be scared of anything?"

"He was maybe 4 Amy. He had to survive on his own on a strange planet."

"Oh. . ."

A loud thump interrupted them, which Maddie was already half expecting, and drew the vet to the attic. As she climbed up she hoping for the best.

"Hey! Win already? Sonic? Tom?? Miles?"

As her head poked up to the room she saw Sonic laying immobile half off his bed, the little fox stumbling off of it and nearly falling face first on the floor.

.

"Sonic!" she cried, rushing up and to his side. "Sonic?? What happened? Where's Tom? Miles?" Amy was poking her head cautiously up into the room.

She got no response. Her 'son' was silent and still. Her instincts kicked in, overwriting her desire to panic. She started to feel him up and down immediately catching the broken bones. Her immediate panic was pushed aside in favor of doing everything she could to save him. "Oh Sonic" she said to herself, needing the comfort and knowing how to give it to herself. "You're so banged up baby. I'm here though okay? I'm going to take care of you. You're going to be fine! Amy! There is a bag in the hallway by the front door. Please get it and bring it to me as fast as you can!!"


	9. It's not easy

Maddie had been in this situation many times. Emergencies were not unusual in her line of work and she was a doctor. She was trained in the basics of surgery and all forms of emergency medicine. So seeing an animal hit by a car, or attacked by another animal often required her to keep calm for the sake of the owner, and do what had to be done. And while she had been in that position with her own many pets and many more of her clients, the overwhelming panic and emotion seeing someone that she considered her own son was completely foreign. But she had to keep her calm.

She worked quickly, lifting him gently on to the bed on his back, fighting to hold back tears. As her trained hands felt over his body, quickly surmising the damage and locating each broken bone. She carefully arranged him so she could start wrapping and binding his very destroyed body.

Miles quickly came up to her. "I'm so sorry. He wouldn't listen to us . . ."

"Where is Tom?" Maddie's voice cracked.

"He . . . didn't make it through with us but he's okay. That guy wanted to use him to get Sonic to do what he wanted so he won't hurt him."

"He's a psychopath. There is no telling what he'll do" she sniffed.

Miles was silent for a moment, then whirled around to Amy. "Where is his bag? Where he had the chaos emerald??"

Amy silently padded over to the bed, shocked and horrified at what was unfolding in front of her. "I don't know."

"What about the rings???" Miles asked in desperation.

"I don't know Miles. We came through before . . ."

He looked around in a hurried panic, first finding Sonic's bag halfway under his bed, then the bag of rings off to the side near the wall. "Thank goodness" he whimpered. "If Tom hadn't thought to throw these through we wouldn't be able to get back to them! And Maddie, I think I can help Sonic! We at least have to try! That emerald might be able to help him the same way he helped it!"

At that point the poor veterinarian was beside herself. Her husband was lost on an alien world, her son was if not dying, then close to it, right in front of her, and their most dangerous enemy was in control of the whole situation. "I . . . I don't know Miles. I need to help him. I need medicine and I need to .. ."

"You might not need any of that. Please, just let him try?"

"Him? Sonic? He's not even conscious Miles, I. . . "

"I know. I just have a feeling. Isn't it worth a minute or two?"

She wiped her eyes of the threatening tears and nodded. "Ok. Quickly. Please."

He nodded and grabbed the emerald from Sonic's bag. They all held their breath as Miles carefully lowered the gem to Sonic's hand, which Maddie eased open. to accept it. They waited for what felt like an eternity. Maddie was ready to call it and get back to work when the emerald stared to pulse lightly. She tenderly placed her fingers on Sonic's wrist and realized the rhythm was synced to his own heartbeat. His normally highly accelerated pulse was far slower than she cared for it to be, but as the gem glowed brighter it also picked up speed. So did his heartbeat. The brightness emanating from the gem started to grow even brighter, so bright she could no longer look at it. She wrapped her fingers around her son's arm and turned her eyes away. Amy and Miles also gasped and shielded their eyes. The next thing any of them knew the light was fading and the gem returned to it's original luster.

"Sonic?" Maddie whispered. He didn't move. "Sonic?" she asked again, louder and more urgently and ready to spring back into action.

He finally stirred. It wasn't the all or none movement she was used to with him, but it was something. His eyes slowly opened as he took in his surroundings, blinking furiously to rid his eyes of the remnants of the tears of pain. Then all at once he sat up in a flurry and pulled the emerald instinctively to his chest, then looked over to Maddie. He glanced over to Miles, then Amy, taking in their concerned faces with growing embarrassment.

"Geez guys who died? It wasn't me!"

"Sonic!! That's a horrible thing to say!" Amy's nearly parental like reaction actually made Maddie smile through her hiccups of relief.

"Sorry, sorry it's just you guys all look like I just came back from the dead and I'm pretty sure I didn't. Wait . . . did I? I didn't did I? What happened?" He suddenly whirled to Miles. "You!! You can fly! Why didn't you tell me? That's soooo cool!!" 

"What do you remember Sonic?" Miles ignored his questions, leaving them for a more appropriate time to discuss.

"I don't really .. .well I remember that snake Robotnic not just letting you guys go. Wait, where's Tom??" He gaped at Miles when he realized he hadn't come back with them. "Maddie, I promise we're going to get him right NOW!"

"Okay, it's okay Sonic. I know we'll get him. But you need to stop and rest for a minute. Please. I need to know you're okay. You were really, _really_ injured just a minute ago."

He hopped up and danced about on his bed. "I'm totally okay Mads! I'm totally fine! But can you believe it? I had no idea that . . . I can't believe . . . Can you guys believe this!?! I don't now how but I totally just, that emerald just . . .!"

Maddie smiled, leaned over and hugged him, said "I'm so glad you're all right Sonic. I'll, I'll be right back okay?"" and quickly exited down the stairs.

Amy filled the vacant spot by the bed. "That was really scary. We had no idea what happened to you but you looked awful."

"Um, thanks? That stupid robot just nearly squeezed me to death was all. And after I surrendered. . ."

"Surrendered? You _surrendered_??? How could you do that!!"

"It was really really easy because he was going to kill Tom if I didn't."

Amy went silent. 

"You know, I don't know what you're expecting me to be but abandoning my family isn't it. And speaking of, I need to go make sure Maddie is okay."

*********************

"Maddie?"

She was standing, looking out the kitchen window with her hands tightly gripping the edge of the sink.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what Sonic? You haven't done anything wrong."

Sonic shuffled over to her and leaned his head against her thigh, wrapping his arm around her leg. "I made you sad."

"I was scared. I'm just glad you're okay now."

They stood there in silence until Maddie reached her hand down to softly touch her fingers to his ears. He responded by hugging her leg tighter. 

"Maddie I . . ."

She sank down to the ground, suddenly pulling him to her in a fierce hug. "I thought I was going to lose you." 

Sonic could feel the wetness on her face soaking his quills. 

"I . . .I forget sometimes Maddie. I'm so sorry."

"Forget what?" She sniffed.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you or Tom." He squeezed her tighter. "I forget that maybe you guys feel the same way. I forget that . .. that you guys care about me too. I'm so used being alone and just making the best of everything I just forget, Maddie I didn't mean to . . ."

"It's okay. I promise. Thank you for telling me though. I'm glad you could see I was upset."

"I know that must have been awful for you. But I know you would have taken care of me."

"I would have done anything and everything Sonic. I'm glad I didn't have to." She pushed away from him, still holding on to his shoulders. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know" he admitted quietly. "I was just laying there and everything hurt so bad and the next thing I knew I was holding that gem and I could just feel . . . something. Then I felt like new."

She nodded. "Right. Blue alien hedgehog son."

Sonic smiled. He liked it when they referred to him as their kid, though it didn't happen often and usually with humor. "We're going to go get Tom back too Maddie. Now. I'm not going to let Robotnic hurt a single hair on his head. He's not going to get away with hurting anyone in my family."


	10. I'm coming for him

"You're not getting him. Ever." 

Tom was emphatic. Determined. Absolute and confident. Robotnic saw it was his biggest weakness but it really didn't matter. At all. What was some pitiful human trying to stand in a hopeless situation to protect something not even worth protecting? He got the best of him once, but never again. 

"You think that you, a backwood hillbilly, can ever hope to be on the same level as a genius such as myself, and a superpowered alien, young and stupid as he might be? Even that little fox is smarter than you." 

Tom knew the answer to that. He wasn't prepared. He wasn't qualified. He wasn't smart enough, fast enough or strong enough. But he was the closest thing Sonic had to a father and he intended to act like it. Robotnic would get to Sonic, _hurt_ Sonic, over his dead body. "Smart? Intelligent? You think that really matters? I'll do anything to keep Sonic safe even if I don't know what's going to happen or what the right move is or even anything that's going on. You go for him and I go for you. I was there every time he beat you and I'll always be there for him."

Robotnic rolled his eyes dramatically and laughed at him. "Echidnas, take that man and through him in the jail please. Give him some water or something. He's no use to us dead."

Tom didn't resist as the small creatures grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the cells he had seen Robotnic in earlier. He knew Maddie and Sonic and the others would be back for him soon, and he also knew that Robotnic wasn't stupid. He would be fine as long as Sonic wasn't there and as long as Sonic was okay. Robotnic had hurt him and neither of them were sure if he was even alive, a fact that was tearing him apart on the inside. More than anything he just wanted Sonic to be okay, regardless of what happened to him, Robotnic, or any of people from that planet.

*****************************************

"We have to go get Donut Lord."

"Sonic, I know, but I need to make sure you're all right first okay? Please? Tom would be furious if I let you go after him and you were not up for it."

"I _am_ up for it! I am _so_ up for it. I am not going to. . . I am not going to let Tom get hurt. Or stuck there. Or anything. I'm fine!"

Maddie just smiled at Sonic as they went back to the attic. He was such a child. A powerful, morally sound and passionate child. He understood that she and Tom cared about him and what that meant. He knew he had an incredible power and didn't hesitate in using it for good, even before he realized that's what he was doing. He had nearly died moments ago, but his only thought was getting back Tom. She felt humbled and honored to be what he considered a mom.

"I _know_ Sonic. I just want to take it slow and to be very careful. For Tom's sake as much as yours." She firmly held him down on his bed as she checked over his bones. The first time she had ran her hands over his body so many bones had been out of place and sickeningly twisted. This time his bones seemed to be back in place and sturdy and it was beyond her understanding, but not her gratitude. Had she had to treat him as when she first found him it would have taken weeks and a confusing maze of medication that may or may not work based on a frustrating lack of knowledge about his physiology. It would have taken everything she had in her to not lose her mind with worry. Now, he was. . . just fine. "You seem okay" she continued as he squirmed while she poked and prodded him. "but Tom would kick your butt if you went after him when you were hurt. You know that."

"I know." he conceded, finally admitting that what had just happened was as much of a shock to him as it was everyone else. "I know. And I don't know why I'm fine and I know it's confusing. But come on, I'm a weird alien with weird everything. The important thing right now is to get Tom and make sure _he_ is okay. Right?"

Maddie had a hard time answering that. Yes she wanted to make sure Tom was okay, but she also wanted to keep tabs on the fate of their world and the consequences Robotnic was threatening. It wasn't so easy making Sonic understand it wasn't a simple black and white issue. As much as they both loved Tom, she knew her husband. She knew he would not accept trading his life if it brought Robotnic's insanity back to earth as an agent of chaos. 

"Sonic, this isn't just about you and Tom and Robotnic. He has plans for here. They probably look a lot like what he did to those poor creatures. Would Tom, or you, want to be rescued just so that can happen to everyone you care about?"

"I don't care. I'm going to get Tom _and_ I'm going to stop Eggman. No one can stop me!"

"No, but at what cost?"

Maddie and Sonic looked over at Amy who had just been watching the exchange silently alongside Miles.

"So you go get Tom. And you stop that madman. How? What happens to the Echidna's? To the rest of your world? Do you even care?"

"Hey, I'm not the one trying take over all the worlds."

"You're just the one with the power to stop it. Unlike the rest of us."

"Amy! You know that isn't fair!" Miles exclaimed indignantly. "He didn't ask for it. He doesn't know anything about us. All he knows is that his friend is in danger."

Maddie watched the hedgehog carefully, unsure how he would react. She stood and stepped back and he immediately jumped off his small race car bed.

"I _didn't_ ask for any of it, but it's mine. Didn't you hear me? I'm going to stop Robotnic _and_ get Tom!"

"How are you going to stop him?" This time his surrogate mother asking, and he knew why. He looked to the floor.

"I'll do whatever I have to do."

"She nodded. "I have another idea. We need some help."

""Oh no."

""I'm sorry Sonic, but they have to know. They unleashed him. They can deal with him once you catch him."

"And how would that be different than letting Crazy Carl run around with a chainsaw to defend the town?" An unfamiliar yet devastatingly real feeling was swelling in his chest. It was more horrible than the feeling of being crushed by the robot. "Maddie we don't know what they might do to us!"

"Us? What do you mean?"

"They want me. Tom said they wanted to arrest him!"

"I think we're past all that. They need to know that Robotnic is back and what he's capable of."

"But . . .I . . . I like being a family with you . . ." 

The silence in the room was palatable. His downcast expression and lowered ears told Maddie all she needed to know.

"They aren't going to take you away from us. We won't let that happen."

"You don't know that. Anyone I ever . . .I just don't want them involved."

Maddie knelt down and leaned in to hug Sonic again. "We need help and I don't want you doing anything you'll regret. Go back, get Tom. Come back here. I will have reinforcements okay? Amy and Tails are going to be with you, I will be safe and you are going to get Tom and he is going to be safe."

"Maddie, you know I love you guys more than anything right?"

"I know."

"And you know I don't have the best track record with people I love." Maddie nodded and hugged him a little tighter. "I will do everything I can."

"I know. Go, get me Tom back. I will get backup ready."

He nodded, then looked to Miles and Amy. "Are you guys ready?"

"No" Amy bluntly "I don't know how we're going to beat this guy. He had everyone completely fooled and we don't know anything about him!" 

"I do. We're going to go back. And we're going to get Tom. You leave that part to me and be ready to take care of the rest."

"Right!"

"Miles!"

"I'm sorry Amy. We have to stop him. And . . . I believe in Sonic." The blue hedgehog grinned at Miles, beaming with the confidence the fox's faith gave him.

"Well, he _did_ basically just come back from the dead. I guess he is probably going to be pretty angry at Robotnic and that makes him useful to us."

"GASP!" Sonic chuckled. "What a glowing endorsement from Pink! Thank you, thank you, I _am_ angry and I don't need anyone to believe in me because there is **no** way he's gonna win."

"I . . ." Amy started, but Sonic was already gone, taking his bag of rings from where it had fallen on the floor. "I don't exactly want to run headfirst in to danger Sonic. Everything is happening way too fast! We need to slow down and think for a minute!"

"Fast? Kinda what I do Amy. Don't worry I'm used to it. You'll get used to it." Amy blinked at Sonic, realizing that though he had said and done everything the opposite, he actually didn't plan on leaving them high and dry. How could she get used to something like Sonic the hedgehog in a single meeting and day?


	11. Yes there is more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic finds Tom and they prepare to fight Robotnic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well it's been a hot minute b/c life but I'm gonna finish. This is so very much a selfish little story and half of what I"d really like to write but I didn't want to get so involved that I wouldn't be able to finish. SO...there is probably 2 more chapters?

"Mr. Walters?"

"Commander Walters here. How may I help you Mrs. Wachowski? I hope all is well in Green Hills?"

The Commander was secretly thrilled to hear from the woman and was flailing his hand at his assistant for paper and pen. He was convinced he was doing a steller job hiding his excitement though his voice seemed to have risen two octaves. They had of course had their eyes on the small town since the incident and he was beginning to think they may have been telling the truth about not knowing where the alienhad gone. He also had no idea Maddie already knew exactly how he was going to react and didn't care.

"Your Robotnic guy? He's coming back. And he has some very devastating plans to enslave humanity as his robotic subjects and has already done it on another planet. Just thought you might like to know."

"Mrs. Wachowski!" He hollered, desperately trying to keep her on the phone for questioning. "There is no such . . ."

"You know exactly who I mean please don't patronize me. I just called so you can make a plan."

"Wait please! What in Sam Hill is going on?"

Maddie smiled to herself but let out a long frustrated groan. "Robotnic. He's coming back. And he's more far dangerous than before. I've seen what he can do and you need to be prepared for it."

"Mrs. Wachowski that is hardly enough information to formulate a defense...!"

"You know him. Imagine him with unlimited power and tech and a vendetta against the whole species of human!" 

"When? Where? How?"

"I couldn't tell you anything even if I wanted to _Mr._ Walters. I am just telling you to be ready and be ready fast. Like 15 minutes kind of fast. Tom is doing the best he can to hold him off but I have no idea how long he can do it and he'll probably be showing up here any minute."

"And the alien...?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Walters but this is an alien planet he is coming from and there are other people there that he's overtaken. I suggest you prepare rather than bark up that tree."

She angrily pressed the button on her phone to hang up, missing the option of slamming down a landline. 

Wade was next on the list.

*********************************

Sonic, Amy and Miles opened a portal outside the echidna village. Looking around nothing seemed to be amiss other than the defening silence.

"Stay here. I'm going to look around." Sonic was gone and back before his companions could protest. "Ok. There are a lot of those guys. A lot. Like a whole lot. All of them have all that robot stuff on them. I didn't see Tom anywhere. Oh! Wait, maybe they put him in the jail!" He was gone again, leaving Amy and Miles throwing their hands up in frustration and to stay out of sight until he returned.

Amy rolled her eyes and peeked out at the surrounding roboticized echindas, her expression shifting to one of concern. "Miles, do you think...?"

"I'm sure we'll be able to undo all of this Amy. For all of them."

Sonic sped past the empty path to the jail. It was clear the echindas may have seemed fierce but they didn't have any real ill intentions by the way their prison was unguarded and not very well built. He rounded the corner with the two lone cells and slowed to a walk. "Tom?" He was holding his breath, terrified that he might not find him, or that he might find him and not like what he found. With the Eggman he was expecting the worst. He tiptoed silently up to the dark cells, eyes darting back and forth as he scanned the area, nerves making him tremble. He finally spotted him and breathed a sigh of relief. "Tom!" he whispered. "Tom, you're okay!"

"Sonic?" The sheriff rushed to the door and reached out his hand. Sonic raced over to him and frantically took his hand in both of his. "Sonic, are you okay? Is Maddie okay? Kid, I thought you were . . . I was so worried. Are you okay?" The two shared a moment, the concern for the other so evident they had to acknowledge it.

Sonic smiled. He still wasn't used to the feeling of having someone really care about him. "Yeah, yeah we're all okay Donut Lord. Are you? Of course you are, you look fine. But Robotnic must be expecting me." He looked around in a panic. "Is this a trap? I don't know. Who cares!? I'm getting you out of there **right** now!" He grabbed a ring from his pouch and started to throw it into the cell.

"Kid, wait..."

"You'll go right to Maddie! We'll deal with this. We won't let him get to Earth"

"SONIC!" Tom shouted, getting his attention enough to make him pause with the ring still in his fingers. "Sonic, I'm not going anywhere without you. Just get me out of here."

"I, no Tom you need to get out of here! Robotnic . . ."

"I am not leaving you here to face that psycho alone." His voice was low and calm. He stll had one of Sonic's hands in his own. "Kid, we're family. We'll go back to Maddie together, okay? I'm not going anywhere unless you're with me."

Sonic squeezed Tom's hand. "I . . . I . . . okay. Okay. I'll get you out of there. But if I get a chance to send you back you're outta here."

Tom smiled at him. "I know. That's just the kinda guy you are."

The hedgehog flew backward several feet and readied himself. He had very little room to do it, but he didn't think the bars of the cell would take much speed to break. Tom stepped back, as in awe as ever at the young headgehog's power. Sonic flew into the cell easily, straight into Tom's waiting arms. Sonic grabbed on to him fiercely and Tom returned the hug. "Sonic, I thought he killed you. I really thought you were gone."

"I thought he might have done the same to you." Sonic cleared his throat and Tom did the same." So, um... now what?"

"I don't know. Robotnic is too smart. He's always 10 steps ahead. He was so far ahead of us that he played his first move as soon as these guys found him."

"Good thing we have a genius on our side!"

"Sonic, where _is_ Miles? And Amy?"

"Oh! They're back at the main building, near that giant emerald room. We should get back there!"

"Yeah, let's do that" Tom chuckled. "Hopefully they've done some intelligence gathering because I have nothing."

*************************************

"I need everyone Wade. For Tom. For Sonic. I don't know what's going to happen, if anything, but if that crazy guy comes back, everyone needs to be prepared. Everyone needs to get out that can."

"I've got it. A P1 just like the whole town has practiced. Are you okay Mads?"

"I thought he killed Sonic, Wade. Tom is still back on some other planet. I'm not okay. But I am going to get my husband and my son back."

"Son?"

"Yes Wade, Sonic is a part of our family and I don't think 'weird alien hedgehog roommate' does it for me."

"Yeah. Yeah I know. We all feel the same way Maddie. Anyone in Green Hills would do anything for Sonic."

"I know, I know. I just don't want anyone getting hurt Wade."

"Roger that. I will get the word out. Everyone who needs or want to will be out, but there are plenty who are going to stay."

"Thank you."

"Get them back Mads."

"I will. I definitely will."

**************************************

Sonic raced about the village, trying to gather information after Tom reunited with Miles and Amy. Robotized echidnas were everywhere but Sonic could easily dodged them while the three of them worked through a plan.

"We need to find out if he can reverse this. We need to just capture him."

"No, leave that to me." Tails practically ordered with far more authority than Tom thought a young kid should have. "I can fix this. We need to neutralize him and get you home. This isn't your fight. Or Sonic's. We don't expect either of you to deal with this."

"Okay, okay. But Sonic isn't going to leave you here with Robotnic and I'm not leaving Sonic. Robotnic is pretty easy to sneak up on if there is a big enough distraction but his little minions are going to make that impossible. Do you think you guys could handle some of these guys, draw them away?"

"Are you sure you can take him?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure. He's not going to hurt Sonic, and he's not going to hurt anyone else either. This guy needs to be stopped for good."

"We can make a distraction, sure. What is Sonic going to do?"

"Sonic is going to so whatever he needs to do. He's fast. He'll know what he needs to do before any of us do."

"Hey jerks, miss me? We have plan? What do I do?"

"They are going to distract him and draw away those echidnas. I'm going to take down Robotnic."

"Alone?"

"You'll be where you need to be buddy. Just keep an eye on all of us and use that snarky attitude of yours to keeps Robotnic's eyes off me. He doesn't know I'm out but I'm sure it'll only take him seconds to figure it out once he sees Sonic. I'm counting on him seeing that you are perfectly fine confusing him for a few seconds too. He might already know. We'll have less than a minute to pull this off . . . Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog had stopped listening and had a glazed look in his eyes as he stared at the Master Emerald that they were crouching near. He was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame and Tom had to grab his by the arm to keep him from walking right out in the open to go to it. "Sonic!"

He shook his head in response and blinked up at Tom, confused. "Yeah, I got it. Give Eggman a surprise and cut 'im deep. No problem!"

"Sonic this is serious. Robotnic is clearly serious. He had all of us completely fooled." Amy almost growled.

"I **am** being serious! I've fought this guy before and I can do it again. Don't worry!"

"This went from we need to fix the gems to a full on war Sonic. I have to worry. If I don't, who will?"

"You don't need to. I'm here now."

"Subtle Sonic. Remind me to have a chat with you on humility." Tom sighed.

"Real dad stuff huh?"

"Real dad stuff."

"Okay, once we have him, then what? That's not going to stop these other guys."

Tom thought for a moment, but Sonic beat him to an answer. "We tie him up good and lock him up, then we vacate until we have a fix. You said you can fix this right Tails?"

The young fox nodded. "I think I can. I just need some time and a few of them to research."

"We're good then. Let's go!"


	12. Every day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every single day I look at the last chapter or two of this and I think today is the day and then it's suddenly midnight and we all have to get up at 7 and shit. No reason. No excuses. Just a stupid loss in track of time for months on end and I think we are all kinda there....

every single day I look at the last chapter or two of this and I think today is the day and then it's suddenly midnight and we all have to get up at 7 and shit. No reason. No excuses. Just a stupid loss in track of time for months on end and I think we are all kinda there....

Soon though


	13. Let's get dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles!!!

Sonic geared himself up to run, taking a few deep, fast breaths, but he was very unceremoniously tackled and rolled across the floor with his attacker before he could take a single step. Before he even acknowledged it he disappeared to hide behind Tom with the others, terrified their one chance had just been blown. When he looked over to see who had attacked him his vision was obscured by Amy running toward his assaulter.

"Knuckles!!! Oh, Knuckles you're okay! Thank goodness!! Come here, get out of the way! Hurry!!! He'll see you!"

An echidna, untouched by the metal prison the rest of his tribe had succumbed to, was glaring at the group of them as he reluctantly complied. Once hidden with the rest he grabbed Sonic by the neck.

"I don't like the way you've been looking at the Master Emerald! What do you want with it??"

"I don't even know what it is! I don't care about it! Who the heck are you? Why aren't you like everyone else?"

He grunted. "Because **I'm** not an idiot."

"Hey! Let go of him!" Tom growled, grabbing Sonic from his grasp while the new arrival stared daggers at him.

"Knuckles I'm so glad you're okay!" Miles broke in. "We were so worried he'd gotten to you too!"

"Ok, ok we're all super happy but can someone explain real quick? I was about to save the day and now we're just standing here with this wierdo trying to take me out before I could do it."

"Knuckles was our spy" Amy explained to the confused hedgehog. "He believed the rest of his people had gone astray and weren't protecting the Master Emerald the way they should. He was trying to help us reanimate it. That's how we found each other. Knuckles, what happened? I was only gone for a couple of days!"

He huffed. "A couple of days was enough. That idiot played everyone. He convinced someone to let him out, not that he needed to, and it wasn't 15 minutes before he started all this, starting with the king. I've never seen anything like it. He was in the prison but he had the whole thing planned out, start to finish. That stupid guard that was feeding him must have told him everything he needed to know. The only reason I got out was because I wasn't stupid enough to rush in like the rest of them. I was waiting for him to come for the Emerald, but he never did. He must have realized how little power it had. Or he's waiting to take it later."

"To be fair he did seem very innocent and powerless when he first got here. No one knew he was smarter than Miles!" Amy comforted her friend.

"Hey! Who said he's smarter??" Miles pouted.

"He went from nothing to a complete takeover by turning all of them in to half robots Tails! In a few hours!"

"That doesn't make him smarter, just evil!"

"Hey!!!"" Knuckles interrupted, loudly growling at Sonic. "Stop it! Or I'll make you!"

The hedgehog had returned his gaze to the Master Emerald again, this time not responding to the echidna's threat. Tom stepped in front of him. "Hey, he doesn't mean any harm to it okay. He's just drawn to it for some reason. He hasn't even been on this planet for 10 years."

"He reenergized one of the emeralds Knuckles!"" Amy eagerly explained. "And then it healed him. I think the Master Emerald knows there's some kind of connection."

Knuckles stared at Sonic with contempt. "I don't care. He's not touching it."

Sonic snapped out of his trance again. "Look I don't care about it okay? But I touched it earlier and wierd things happened. I don't know anything about any of this, but I feel like it does . . . it does have something to do with me."

"If this thing has any power left Robotnic is going to come for it" Miles added. "We need to keep it safe too."

"What do you think my whole job is idiot?" Knuckles cried, loudly enough the Amy shushed him.

"But I have to keep it safe from everyone. Even this loser."

"What are you even talking about?" Sonic groaned.

"I am the guardian of the Emerald you blue menace. Keeping it safe is my sole purpose in life. Not that I think he's right but I do believe what he told everyone about you being dangerous."

Sonic bit his tongue. "Well that's great. You keep doing that and I'll do the real work. We have a bigger problem here."

The echidna grumbled, but agreed. "That guy hasn't shown much interest in the emerald. But I haven't been around much since he took over. They only one I've seen getting interested in it is this guy." he shoved his finger toward Sonic.

"Knuckles I think there is more to it. The chaos emeralds respond to him. Like nothing I've ever seen before. But first we have to deal with Robotnic guy. Are you in?"

"Fine. Whatever I need to do to protect the emerald but if he goes near it again I am taking him down too."

Sonic looked up at Tom and shrugged. Tom shrugged back. It was a problem for another time.

"Ok, so Amy and Miles are going to distract the doctor. Sonic is going to draw his fire. I am going to sneak up behind and secure him."

"I'm with you." Knuckles added gruffly.

"I . . "

"I'm with you. If there is a fight, that is where I belong. That is what I do."

"Okay" Tom conceded. "But follow my lead. Robotnic is from my world. I know how to deal with him."

Knuckles smirked. 

****************************************************

Maddie rushed to the door. All the waiting was driving her mad so something to do was more than welcomed. A man in camouflage greeted her.

"Maddie Wachowski?"

"Yes?"

"I am Major Bennington. Walters sent me. I am here to assist in anything that may happen regarding a certain doctor."

"That was fast."

"May I be frank Ma'am?"

"Of course."

My orders indicate Robotnic may be returning. And also that the alien may be involved. I would like to make it clear that I am not interested in the alien, but I am very personally concerned about the doctor. I know first hand how dangerous and insane he is. However, in order to do what I have been sent here to do I need honest information. I give you my word that nothing will make it into my report that you do not wish to, as long as you give me what I need to capture Robotnic. I understand my superiours may reflect an interest more in the alien but I do not represent that interest."

Maddie considered the man for a moment. Something about him ringed true. He said as much that he'd crossed paths with the man and it must have been a very sour experience and she believed him. This was a working Military man. "You've met Robotnic?"

"Yes ma'am. It was not a rewarding experience."

"Ok. I believe you. Anyone who met that jerk knows he'd bad news."

"Ma'am." he confirmed.

"He's on an alien planet."

"May I ask how you know?"

"It's a long story. He's on the blue alien's home planet. He turned the inhabitants into robots. Or part robot, I don't know. It was apparently in just a matter of days when they found him somewhere in space, he pretended to be non threatening and then took over completely. Someone came to find Sonic and brought us back to their world to help, but they didn't know the doctor was evil at that point. By the time we got there it was too late."

"Sonic is the blue alien ma'am?"

"Yes. And I consider him family. He's a child. Powerful, but a child. You have to understand he's done everything to fight against the doctor. Everything. For us. For this town. For this planet. Our town is ready to fight for him and evacuating those that can't as we speak so please make sure to bring in our Deputy Wade."

"Sonic is an ally, then."

"Possibly the only person able to defeat Robotnic."

"

Perhaps ma'am. But we will be ready to contain him. Thank you for your time, and we will be nearby." He handed her a small device. "This will allow you to contact us. Keep it near at all times. If Robotnic shows, we will be ready very near here."

Maddie narrowed her eyes, still not entirely sure if she should trust him but the vehemence against Robotnic rolled off of him in waves. "Thank you Major. We appreciate your digression. Sonic is a very special kid who we will do anything to protect. My husband is currently on an alien planet doing his best to help him protect our planet. Please make sure your target is Robotnic only. Or you will answer to me."

The Major let out a very small smirk. "Yes ma'am. My mission is only for Robotnic. I have no problem respecting the privacy of an ally against him."

*************************************************

Sonic took a deep breath. He was center stage. It was up to him to keep Eggman's attention while the others distracted the echidnas and Tom and Knuckles snuck up to grab him. He needed to be on point. He needed to be witty. He had to keep the madman talking. Amy and Tails rushed out the opposite direction, drawing the attention of the echidnas. It worked, and they all rushed to the noises, leaving Robotnic rolling his eyes as the obvious ploy. He hopped up and down for a moment, then ran toward the doctor, slamming in to him unexpectedly.

"Hey loser! Surprised to see me?"

"What? How?"

"You're not as good as you think you are Eggman."

"But..?"

You can't hurt me. You can't beat me. Why don't you go ahead and do your monologue. I don't care about this place or these people. I just want to make sure you don't get back to earth and hurt my friends!"

Robotnic bristled. "You. I didn't think I would have the _pleasure_ of meeting you again but somehow I am not surprised. So not surprised that I assumed you would show up in my latest venture."

"And what is that?"

"I have these backwards morons convinced you are bad guy, coming to take their precious emerald. It was so easy to manipulate them into thinking I was just helping them defeat you that it was more boring than watching paint dry! But you know what? You're the only one that can fix this planet. Not that I care of course but it will be much easier start a hostile take over in your little hometown with all this good help that has no where else to go because _you_ were too late. Imagine, all of Earth. Blessed with my genius. At my beck and call. It will be such an improvement to all the sad pathetic lives of all those dull people."

Sonic glared at Robotnic. He knew he couldn't trust him but somehow he thought he might be telling the truth about him being the only one that could save his planet. "I told you, I don't care about this place. I just have to keep you away from Green Hills no matter what. And you know what Eggman?"

"What?"

I think I already did it."

Knuckles had skirted ahead of Tom and flown at Robotnic in a rage, which turned out to be the real distraction they needed. The Doctor turned in actual shock to get a face full of echidna wrath. Tom took advantage of the moment and slid up behind him, grabbed his arms and snapped handcuffs around his wrists behind his back. 

"Looks like you've been outwitted Eggman. If I'd known it was going to be that easy I wouldn't have even bothered to come back at all."

Robotnic grunted, but grinned. "You have no idea what's going on do you? Go ahead. Do what you're going to do. I'll play along."

"How about you shut up?" Tom pushed the man to his knees, unsettled because it _had_ been far too easy.

**************************************

_Now, I'm more than happy to take any win no matter how unlikely it might seem. But honestly, it was too easy. Way too easy. Even if I did surprise him and he wasn't expecting Knuckles. I didn't doubt that we had him but we didn't have him for good. Every movie I've ever seen that was worth seeing had a third act. But every hero fell before they rose again too and I already checked that box. I also wanted to know what he knew about me. What he said made sense based on what I was feeling about these stupid rocks but I didn't want to believe him. I didn't want to care about the place that drove me out and took away my first family. But Amy and Tails were fighting on their own. They needed help. They needed me, whether I liked it or not. And if I made sure that my home and my friends were safe, I was okay with that._

**************************************

"Any luck?" Sonic zipped over to Tails.

"I'm not as fast as you. But yeah, I'm close. I just need to time."

A blue blur burst across the room. "All good over there Donut Lord?"

'Yeah, we're okay Sonic. He's not going anywhere right now." Tom was dragging the doctor back to a cell until they decided what to do.

"And neither are you." Knuckles growled from a dark corner.

"What?"

"You're not going near the emerald. I know you're thinking about it."

"I was not! Why would I?" Sonic literally had had no thoughts of the giant emerald unless he actively looked at it. Which he hadn't done in awhile of course.

Tails, hearing the two, left his numbers calculating and went over to the pair. "We took some readings while he touched it Knuckles. Everything pointed to the Master Emerald reanimating, but it was missing something. What can you tell us?"

Knuckles glanced around the expectant group. "I . . . What exactly are you expecting me to say?"

"We have Robotnik and while everyone else it trying to get him to undo what he did to the echidna's we need to figure out Sonic's connection to the emerald."

"Sounds like you know more than I do."

"Just tell us what you know, please? If we can fix it, don't you want to try?"

The echidna grumbled in annoyance. "Fine. We've always protected it. But since I was born it was loosing power and most of the older folkd blame him" he nodded toward Sonic. "Power doesn't come from nowhere and that guy had a lot of power. They assumed he stole it."

"I . . . _what_???? I didn't choose to be born with all this" he gestured wildly at himself. "I am awesome, don't doubt it, but it was not something _I_ did. Or took. If I have anything related to that stupid thing it's that things fault."

Knuckles scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Some of us understand that you idiot. But it doesn't mean you should be near it and it doesn't mean that you wouldn't do nefarious things with all that power."

"Nefarious????" Sonic cried indignantly. "Did you just...??"

"Knuckles, do the echidna have a plan? For when the Master Emerald completely looses its power?"

For once the echidna looked vulnerable. "No. That's why they were so ready to accept Robotnik's help. No one knows what to do or how to help. But we do know someone like him might come and finish it off."

"The painting. It showed a hedgehog and the emeralds."

Knuckles grunted in affirmation.

"But do you know what that really means?"

He sighed. "No. The elders believe they do but some of us weren't sure. It doesn't mean it's okay for that guy to go touching it!"

Sonic had gotten lost in the conversation, wondering how he, a simple hedgehog who had never done anything but run away, could be caught up in something so mystical. It was like Star Wars. He was like a Jedi or something. Out of his control, but something he just was. "Hey I don't know anything about any of this okay? I don't even want to _be_ here! I certainly don't wnat anything to do with that stupid giant glowing rock!"

"You take that back!!" Knuckles lunged toward Sonic, who easily dodged.

"Guys!! This is a mystery we need to figure out! We need to understand what's happening or we're no better off than before Robotnik came!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Fine. You guys figure it out. I'm going to check on Tom."


End file.
